Daffodils
by fluffypinkunicorns001
Summary: Fate must really hate her for putting her in the body of the most oblivious person in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world. Shame, she didn't realize it earlier but hey, she was always the oblivious type. Self-insert .
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered under her breath, sipping on the ruby liquid that was in the cup. She took a strand of her chocolate brown hair and pulled it away from her heart-shaped face. She shuffled in her mini red dress uncomfortably. It had been lent by her friend, Tsubaki, for the date and needless to say, she didn't really like it nor did she feel comfortable in it.

"I'm sorry?" asked the blonde man in confusion, sitting in front of her. He's quite pleasing to look at, she mused.

To say that she was surprised when he had asked her out was an understatement. She was going to decline politely but to her great dismay, he pestered her stubbornly until she accepted. She had forgotten to ask for roguishly handsome man's name and she only just asked for it. The answer surprised the hell out of her and she hated it.

Two words made connections in everything she thought to be bizarre. Two words brought her whole world crashing down. She doesn't think she'll ever feel the same. How could she not notice? The Yakuza, the Vongolo, the Flames. God, the Flames. How did she not notice? And she's a fucking Yakuza boss. How on earth could she not notice?! She had the tempting urge to bash her head against the table for her utter stupidity but rationally, decided to do it later. She'd rather not look like a crazy fool.

The pair were in a restaurant and she wasn't sure whether she should go ahead with the date or just leave. Should she decide on the latter, she's sure Tsubaki was going to kill her. Her head felt slightly dizzy and the feeling of nausea haunted her.

She pulled on a smile like always and beamed, "I've decided to become a nun."

Of course, she isn't actually going to be one, but she just really wants to get out and she's recently been fond of the phrase. She was sure that she was going to kill someone if she stays any longer there.

"What?" blurted out her date and she felt slightly sorry for him. Had he been a normal average (quite handsome, she added as a side-thought as she eyed his sharp jaw and dark green eyes) man, perhaps they would've had a normal evening.

Patting his head, she walked away and said, "You'll find someone better."

She leans against the wall and pulls out a cigarette. She searches her bag for a lighter until she feels her phone vibrating. Although it wasn't like the smartphones she was so fond of and so used to, it was alright, but she doesn't think she could stand the sight of a brick phone any longer. The 1990s did suck a lot. She flipped the phone open and she contemplated on whether she should answer Tsubaki. Pro- it's better to get it done with. Con- there's a chance that she'd probably go deaf.

Decline it was then. She'd rather have her ears intact.

When she heard someone call her name, she turned around and saw the very same man, whom she ditched. Admittedly, she feels guilt lingering back in her mind but it's the revelations that she's focused on. The annoyance of seeing him again catches onto her. She ignored the burning in her chest.

"What?" she snapped. Perhaps it would some good if she played offensive. The canon version of her was apparently a naïve young woman, a bit knocked in the head according to previous life's brother. She scowled as she thinks of the characteristics her character held. She's got none of it. Wait. They did have one thing in common. The obliviousness.

And she has absolutely no idea how everything's going to end up now. If there was one thing that good about this era, it was that she knew what was gonna happen. But now? Because of this one man, everything went up in ashes. She has no idea of the future at all and she hated it.

"I don't understand," he said, lips pursed, as he loosened his red tie.

"Of course, you wouldn't, Sawada Iemitsu."

* * *

 **So this is like a drabble series and I really really couldn't help but post it. I know really shouldn't do it, considering how I have other stories that are incomplete. But still.**

 **Chapters will usually be short and feel free to criticise (as long as it's constructive)- I welcome it. Since chapters will be short, it will mean more updates I guess?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she got to her apartment, Nana collapsed onto her bed. Impossible. She can't have reincarnated into one of those anime her brother used to watch. It defied the laws of the universe. Does it mean that she's in an actual book? Could it imply that she could actually, somehow through science, enter her old world? Ridiculous. This was the 1990s and smartphones don't even exist. But, even in the 2010s, it would be impossible. It would at least take a couple of centuries to even get far in 'travelling into fictional dimensions' and the idea itself sounded preposterous.

Sawada Iemitsu. As far as she was aware, he was a builder in the anime and apparently an absent father. Sawada Nana was an oblivious mother, who had the main character, named something like Tuna, at a young age. Different. She is so different. Polar opposites. She doesn't smile 24/7 nor does act like a naïve woman, whereas that Nana was such a happy woman. Could she try and avoid everything that happened in canon? The plot was centred around Nana's son, who was the heir to Vongola family.

The last time she heard of the Vongola Family was when her father visited the ninth boss was for the birth of the youngest heir, named something like Fred or Fredrick. Other than that, the two families relatively stayed out of each other's matters.

But could she really avoid everything, especially since she met Iemitsu? It was no point anyway. It was inevitable. Especially with her as a yakuza boss and having flames, sky flames. It was bound to happen at any point. She came from a family who raised her to be a boss from the moment she could walk. Her flames activated at such a young age that her parents chose her over her older brother immediately. The Tachibana Family was originally a family who dealt with shady businesses, but Nana persuaded her grandfather to invest in some legal businesses that could perhaps bring the Tachibana Family in lighter view. She had persuaded him when she was young, and her grandfather decided to go with the whims of a five-year-old. And when money came pouring in like rain, Nana was then looked upon with a different light. A prodigal genius. When in reality, truth was that she was just a 28-year-old soul. But either way, that only added to the pile of reasons on why she should be the boss.

But maybe she should retire. She could pass down the mantle to her brother. Nana was pretty sure that he could handle it. Ever since she was 16, she had been looking after the yakuza and now, she reckoned it was a pretty good time to retire. 5 years of reign was actually pretty average. The shortest was three days and the longest was 49 years.

She could also be free. She didn't want to be a yakuza boss, it was forced on her. She wanted to be a detective or a lawyer. But she doubted that would've worked considering her criminal family background.

Nana sighed when she heard her phone ring. She flipped it open to see who it was. Tsubaki. The woman was never gonna stop until Nana answered.

"Hello?" she answered, in a resigned tone. She braced herself for Tsubaki's speech on how she needs to date a lot more and on how's she going to die a virgin. Technically, she already did, but Tsubaki didn't need to know that.

"How did it go?" Tsubaki asked lightly, and Nana could detect curiosity in her friend's tone.

Nana's eyes widened as she realised the implication of what Tsubaki said. _So, she doesn't know yet_ , thought Nana. Perhaps she could somehow salvage the situation of a failed date to her advantage.

"Oh, it was ok and we just decided that it wouldn't work out."

What she said is true. It wouldn't have worked. He's just so light and full of sparkly shit that she could never stand him.

What she doesn't tell her is that she ditched her date.

"Really? I thought you guys would've looked great together."

Nana thought about it hard. Even though she was so different from that Nana, she still met Iemitsu. A smile soon graced her face as she thought about the first time they met. Although he pestered continuously for a date, she admitted that it was refreshing and her flames had also reacted to him in a good way. She had never met anyone so free and light like him. And she'd be lying if she said that she never thought about him in a romantic way.

"Perhaps," mused Nana. "Maybe I should just take a break."

"Boss, I'm your storm and I believe it's my mission to make sure you don't die single!" cried out Tsubaki. "We can't let that bitch win!"

"That bitch is called Lily and she's your friend Tsubaki," snorted Nana, bemusedly. "She isn't a rival!"

"She so is, Boss!" retorted Tsubaki. "I won't trust her until the day I die!"

"Well, I trust her with all my life," replied Nana. Sometimes the arguments between her storm and mist amused her but most of the other times? It tired the hell out of her. But usually, her guardians got along well with each other. As long as clothes, boys and make-up weren't mentioned that is.

"So um, "said Tsubaki, "there's this guy I invited to dinner and like, I can't go cos I have a shift to cover-" Nana felt her smile twisting into a frown- "so like could you pretty please go in place of me?"

"Fine," relented Nana. She had a feeling Tsubaki didn't actually have a shift and was just using it as an excuse to make Nana 'get a life'.

"Just go to Yuri's at 8 and he'll be there."

"What's his name?" Nana asked. Dread, suspiciously, lurked in the back of her mind.

"Hibari Yukio"

The world was so out to get her.

* * *

 **Thank you for the favourites and follows and reviews!**

 **Guest- thank you for reviewing!**

 **ren7720 – Thanks and yeah I just decided to skip the whole thing, however, there may be flashback etc.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter and feel free to give any suggestions.**


End file.
